(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dart board mounting structure, and more particularly to a dart board with two symmetrical dart holders connected to an upper side or lower side thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of dart games. The most conventional dart board is made of cork material used in conjunction with darts having metal points. However these metal points may cause injury. Therefore, in recent years, a kind of honeycomb type dart boards with fine meshes or a kind of dart board with a multiplicity of posts, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,736 and 4,982,968, have been used in cooperation with darts with plastic (rubber) points. In addition, there is also a U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817which teaches a honeycomb type dart board with meshes having sound and light producing effects and automatic score calculation which are controlled by use of electric circuits.
But most of the conventional dart boards mentioned above fail to suggest a dart board with a holder structure for holding darts. In these dart boards, darts are allowed to stick in the dart board. After a period of time, the darts may be lost, and the meshes or the posts of the dart board may become deformed. Such a way of keeping darts by sticking them in the dart board is not proper, especially for darts with metal points, which may constitute a latent danger to young children.
The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817 does teach a dart board with a dart holder structure, in which a horizontal holder is provided at a lower side of the dart board. The holder is substantially elongated with hook pieces provided on both sides thereof for connecting to the lower side of the dart board. The holder has a plurality of open recesses for receiving the darts. But in this prior art, the holder is preassembled to the dart board and is directly attached to the bottom side of the outer frame of the dart board and cannot be freely disengaged therefrom. Such a dart board structure occupies space and may be easily damaged. Besides, it cannot be directly joined to the circular dart board and is not adapted for use with dart boards without outer frames.